warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Servoarmadura
thumb|450px|Esquema de partes de una Servoarmadura Mk. VII Aquila. La servoarmadura es una forma avanzada de armadura de combate motorizada, utilizada principalmente por los Marines Espaciales y los Marines Espaciales del Caos. Es una armadura completamente estanca compuesta de placas de adamantium y plastiacero envueltas por una capa ablativa de ceramita. Cada una posee un equipo completo de sistemas de soporte vital para operaciones en ambientes hostiles, un sistema medicae automatizado para primeros auxilios en caso de heridas, y un sistema muy avanzado totalmente integrado de selección de objetivos y análisis de amenazas conocido como sentidos automáticos. El conjunto sería pesado y difícil de llevar puesto si no fuera por los haces de fibras electrificadas de su interior, que replican los movimientos del usuario y aumentan su fuerza considerablemente. Aunque la servoarmadura se asocia normalmente a los Marines Espaciales del Adeptus Astartes, las Hermanas de Batalla y muchos Inquisidores usan servoarmaduras de distintos tipos. Lo normal, no obstante, es que estas armaduras no posean las propiedades de aumento de fuerza o los sistemas de soporte vital de la servoarmadura Astartes, ni proporcionen el mismo nivel de protección. Diseño La servoarmadura es una coraza totalmente sellada, que aísla a su portador del ambiente exterior y le protege de armas bioquímicas o atmósferas tóxicas. Comúnmente incluye también numerosos sistemas auxiliares como comunicadores de radio, sentidos automáticos, etc. Los Neófitos de los Marines Espaciales siguen un arduo proceso quirúrgico en el que reciben varios implantes biogenéticamente diseñados, el último de los cuales es el Caparazón Negro que les permite establecer una interfaz neural directa e instintiva con su servoarmadura, convirtiéndola así en una segunda piel. Los avanzados sistemas de una servoarmadura Astartes también monitorizan las funciones vitales del Marine Espacial, transmitiendo la información médica reunida al Astartes y, en caso de sufrir heridas, a un Apotecario del Capítulo. La mochila de la armadura contiene la principal fuente de energía del traje, un generador de microfusión subatómica, respaldado por un conversor solar y cien baterías solares para almacenar la energía absorbida. La mochila también contiene los sistemas de soporte vital e impulsores para el movimiento por zonas de baja o ninguna gravedad. Especificaciones técnicas #'Servoarmadura Mark VII -' El Marine Espacial mostrado a la derechathumb|[[Adeptus Astartes|Marine Astartes de los Aves de Presa con servoarmadura Mk7]] lleva una servoarmadura modelo Mark VII, conocida también como 'Armorum Imperator' o 'Armadura Águila', aunque el conjunto de armadura presentado aquí muestra modificaciones realizadas por los Artificieros del Capítulo, quienes han reemplazado el peto de la coraza con el de una servoarmadura modelo Mark V 'Herejía', reconstruido para que encaje en el nuevo modelo de armadura integrando el águila del peto y haciendo pasar los cables de energía de la energía por la parte interior de aquel. Todos y cada uno de los modelos de servoarmadura de los Marines Espaciales disponen de múltiples variantes. Algunos no muestran todas las capacidades originales de su modelo base, mientras que otras incorporan elementos de modelos más antiguos. Cada una de las servoarmaduras se personaliza para el Marine Espacial que ha de llevarla, y son siempre tratadas y consideradas como sagradas reliquias del Capítulo. Los conjuntos de servoarmaduras, o de sus piezas, son por lo general bastante antiguos, procediendo algunos de ellos de épocas tan pretéritas como la Gran Cruzada o la Herejía de Horus, y han sido reutilizados innumerables veces. Como todas las servoarmaduras, la aquí presentada contiene un conjunto exoesquelético de actuadores y conjuntos de fibras musculares artificiales que replican las órdenes musculares del usuario mediante un interfaz neuronal cibernético que, literalmente, se conecta a la médula espinal del usuario a través del Caparazón Negro, órgano implantado perteneciente a la semilla genética thumb|Despliegue esquemático de servoarmadura [[Adeptus Astartes|Astartes]]que se enlaza al sistema nervioso central del Marine. A través de dicho interfaz la pesada armadura se convierte literalmente en parte del usuario, respondiendo a sus movimientos e impulsos mentales sin añadir ninguna clase de estorbo, a pesar del peso de la armadura cuando esta se encuentra desconectada. A pesar de tener un aspecto pesado y poco manejable, el Marine Espacial experimentará poco aumento de peso, reteniendo prácticamente casi toda la capacidad de movimiento y agilidad que tendría sin la armadura. Los racimos de fibras musculares incrementan la considerable fuerza del usuario, ya de por sí mejorada genéticamente, lo que le permite levantar cargas más pesadas o saltar mayores distancias de las que podría ser capaz sin la armadura. La capa exterior blindada de la armadura está formada por planchas moldeadas de plastiacero y adamantium, envueltas en una capa ablativa de ceramita. La armadura está diseñada para deflectar y absorber la energía de los impactos físicos recibidos. Las hombreras de la armadura contienen pequeñas plantas autorreactivas que se elevan en una microexplosión de movimiento para contrarrestar la fuerza de un ataque inminente, evitando la perforación. Bajo la protección blindada se encuentran los dispositivos operativos de los variados sistemas de soporte vital y combate de los que dispone el traje blindado. La parte baja de la espalda alberga un reservorio de alimento líquido rico en proteínas, que combinado con el metabolismo genéticamente mejorado del Marine Espacial no produce deshechos, manteniendo a la vez el cuerpo del Marine Espacial operativo sin necesidad de otras fuentes de nutrición. Durante el combate no hay necesidad, pues, de que el Astartes deba detenerse para comer o beber, ya que el traje provee al usuario de la nutrición e hidratación precisas y necesarias. El traje blindado dispone asimismo de su propia fuente auxiliar de energía, así como un dispositivo de recarga basado en células solares que recargan dicha fuente auxiliar, por lo que la servoarmadura puede operar durante cortos periodos de tiempo sin estar conectada a su mochila de potencia. El traje también dispone de un inyector antitoxinas con cinco dosis, cada una de las cuales es capaz de neutralizar los efectos de los venenos y toxinas más comunes. El inyector también puede utilizarse para administrar estimulantes o, en contravención de los preceptos del Codex Astartes, algunas ciertas drogas de combate empleadas por algunos Capítulos. Las palmas de cada uno de los guanteletes contiene sensores que leen datos del arma sostenida en dicha mano (o con ambas manos, en cuyo caso se coordinan los datos leídos por ambos guanteletes) así como para pasar datos de identificación genéticos a las armas. Sin los códigos adecuados, el Bólter o cualquier otra arma de un Marine Espacial dejan de funcionar. Las suelas de las botas son magnéticas, además de estar construidas con un compuesto adherente microporoso, por lo que un Marine Espacial no resbalará ni sobre la superficie más deslizante ni tendrá problemas en gravedad cero. La magnetización puede ser desconectada o activada según desee el Astartes empleando el enlace mental con el traje blindado. #'Mochila -' La principal fuente de energía de la servoarmadura está localizada en la mochila del traje blindado. Este altamente eficiente núcleo reactor de microfusión subatómica alimenta de energía a todos los sistemas internos. El traje contiene un suministro de energía auxiliar y un panel de microcélulas solares de respaldo para caso de emergencia. La fuente de energía auxiliar puede recargarse mediante el panel solar, conteniendo bastante energía una vez cargada como para operar la servoarmadura durante un mes estándar (siempre y cuando todos los sistemas no esenciales estén desactivados) sin necesidad de reabastecerse ni someter a la servoarmadura a mantenimiento. Las características toberas situadas a cada lado de la mochila son disipadores de calor residual. Este calor residual también puede ser empleado para conseguir una maniobrabilidad limitada en gravedad cero. Dentro de la mochila también está albergado el suministro de oxígeno y los sistemas de purificación de la servoarmadura, que permiten al usuario respirar en entornos tóxicos o en el vacío. Combinados con el Pulmón Múltiple implantado en el Marine Espacial, el usuario de la servoarmadura puede operar sin problemas en cualquier atmósfera, así como bajo el agua y en el vacío total del espacio. La mochila también incorpora tomas de aire. La parte inferior de la mochila es el sistema de regulación térmica de la servoarmadura. En combate, con el traje blindado funcionando a su máxima capacidad, el calor puede acumulase con bastante rapidez. Puede ajustarse la configuración de los controles termales dependiendo del entorno en el que se esté manejando el traje blindado, reteniéndose por supuesto más calor en condiciones árticas o en el entorno a -268ºC del espacio exterior que en condicione tropicales o desérticas. En entornos planetarios, el cogitador interno de la servoarmadura optimizará en cualquier caso las condiciones para adaptarse a la temperatura media del planeta. Dentro del traje blindado, el portador solo experimentará leves fluctuaciones de temperatura, ya que el traje se ocupa de mantener una temperatura adecuada para mantener al Marine Espacial operativo en pleno uso de sus capacidades físicas sea cual sea el entorno. #'Casco -' El casco mejorado Mark VII de este Marine Espacial contiene la mayoría de los sistemas del traje realmente relacionados con el combate. El conjunto de sensores y sistemas de diagnóstico del casco recibe un único nombre - auto-sentidos. Entre los diferentes dispositivos se incluye el enlace de vox primario, activado por el pensamiento. El casco de este Marine Espacial dispone asimismo de un amplificador de señal de vox adicional y de un sistema de distorsión que evitar los intentos de enemigo de interceptar los canales de comunicación imperiales. El ojo derecho incluye un marcador telemétrico, un sistema de puntería y un sistema de reconocimiento de objetivos amigo/enemigo, que incrementan las capacidades del sistema básico de auto-sentidos del casco. thumb|left|250px|Yelmo de [[Servoarmadura, mostrando la ubicación de los Sentidos Automáticos]]Este equipamiento es bastante común en las Escuadras de Devastadores, aunque no está limitado solo a ellas. El visor muestra la información táctica, que incluyen mapas del área circundante, marcadores de ruta, una brújula, además de un volcado de datos procedentes del arma del Astartes, transmitidas a través de la empuñadura de la misma y de la palma del guantelete. Estos datos suelen incluir el recuento de munición restante, así como alertas por sobrecalentamiento y atascos del arma. El casco también incorpora una magnificación visual de x4, lo que combinado con el Ocuglobo implantado permiten que el Marine Espacial disponga de una visión clara en la mayoría de las situaciones de combate. El visor incorpora, además, sistemas de visión nocturna y sensores de infrarrojos. Utilizando los sentidos automáticos, el Marine Espacial puede acceder a un diagnóstico completo del estado operativo de su servoarmadura y absorber datos acerca del ambiente externo, como sería la composición atmosférica, la presión barométrica, la presencia de productos químicos perjudiciales o toxinas, etcétera. Varios sensores de diagnóstico están instalados en diversas áreas del traje blindado para detectar dicha información. El casco también puede mostrar información biológica del propio Marine Espacial, incluyendo ritmo cardíaco (de ambos corazones, ya que los Astartes tienen dos), presión sanguínea, niveles de toxinas, el estado operativo de algunos implantes como el Órgano de Larraman o el Riñón oolítico, y una valoración del grado de daño fisiológico causado por las heridas. Estas lecturas de estado biológico pueden ser transmitidas mediante vox a las unidades de mando de los Marines Espaciales para llevar a cabo la monitorización de sus tropas en tiempo real durante las fases de entrenamiento y batalla. Además de contener los sistemas de comunicaciones del traje blindado, los receptores auditivos del casco protegen a su portador de ataques sónicos, incluyendo a la vez amplificadores para el Oído Lyman implantado en el Marine Espacial, otorgándole un oído mucho más fino y permitiendo al Astartes filtrar o amplificar determinadas fuentes de sonido. El Oído Lyman también hace que el Marine Espacial no se vea desorientado o aturdido incluso si resulta alcanzado por una onda sónica lo bastante potente. La rejilla frontal del casco contiene un micrófono que permite a su portador hablar normalmente a través del casco o amplificar su voz a corta distancia, lo cual suele ser beneficioso en medio del tronar del combate. Si el entorno exterior es compatible con la vida humana, la rejilla puede abrirse para permitir al usuario respirar la atmósfera del entorno en lugar de depender del sistema de purificación de aire o del suministro interno de aire de la armadura. Finalmente, el visor del casco incorpora un visor fotocromático auto-reactivo que protege al usuario de cambios violentos de la intensidad de la luz, dispersándola o bloqueándola por completo en caso de que el portador de la servoarmadura se vea expuesto a un fogonazo brillante y repentino. #'Reliquias e Insignia' - Unidos a la hombrera izquierda hay dos cráneos grabados, reliquias sagradas que pudieron pertenecer a anteriores poseedores de la armadura o a compañeros de escuadra, muertos en combate, de este Marine Espacial en concreto. También pueden ser las calaveras de dignos adversarios que ahora este Astartes porta como trofeo de su victoria. Existen muchas subculturas dentro de los Capítulos de Marines Espaciales, cada uno de los cuales sigue sus propios rituales y tradiciones, que en muchas ocasiones son heredadas de la cultura del mundo primario de reclutamiento del Capítulo. Las reliquias pueden ser presentes hechos por el Capellán de la Compañía, recompensando una dedicación excepcional o la valentía en combate. El águila (o Áquila) situada en el peto de la servoarmadura simboliza la lealtad de este Marine Espacial al Emperador de la Humanidad. Las águilas fueron incorporadas a los petos de las servoarmaduras de los Marines Espaciales tras la época de la Herejía de Horus, cuando el Emperador decretó que sería una marca de honor disponible para todos los Marines Espaciales que se hubieran mantenido fieles y leales al Imperio, en lugar de pertenecer solo a los Astartes de la Legión corrompida de los Hijos del Emperador, quienes se habían unido a Horus en la rebelión. El emblema del Capítulo suele estar marcado en la hombrera izquierda, y a veces el motivo se repite en la rodillera derecha. La hombrera derecha suele portar las marcas de designación de escuadra del Astartes (una gran punta de flecha en el caso de una Escuadra Táctica) y el número de escuadra en números romanos. Bajo este símbolo hay un pergamino con un nombre. Este rollo de pergamino en concreto muestra el nombre del Marine Espacial y, como en el caso de los demás complementos no reconocidos por el Codex Astartes que porta esta servoarmadura, puede haber sido donado por el Capellán de la Compañía para reforzar el valor y la moral del Marine Espacial. Al ser un Veterano, este Marine Espacial muestra su propia heráldica personal, un escudo unido a la hombrera derecha el el que aparece un símbolo solar. Se desconoce el significado de dicho símbolo, pero puede proceder de un tiempo anterior al reclutamiento del Marine Espacial. Finalmente, El Bólter de este Astartes muestra doce marcas de enemigos abatidos en su carcasa, seguramente conseguidos en misiones anteriores. #'Bólter -' Como miembro de una Escuadra Táctica, el arma principal de este Marine Espacial es un Bólter, arma que a veces también recibe el nombre de Rifle Bólter. El arma mostrada es un Bólter modelo Mark IV estándar con un cargador curvo de veinte disparos. Cada proyectil es una ojiva autopropulsada perforante explosiva reactiva a masa de calibre .75. Estos proyectiles explotan tras penetrar en un objetivo, siendo capaces de destruir pequeños vehículos y de tener un horrendo efecto sobre la infantería desprotegida. El arma dispone de modos de fuego tiro a tiro y semiautomático, disparando una ráfaga de tres proyectiles en rápida sucesión. El Bólter también incluye y sensor de huella palmar para codificación identificativa genética, activándose solo si se le presenta la signatura genética específica del Marine Espacial al que está asignado. #'Granadas y demás equipo -' Además del Bólter, este Marine Espacial porta otro equipamiento bélico de combate. Colgando de su cinturón utilitario pueden verse dos granadas Frag (granadas de fragmentación). También lleva tres cargadores de recambio para el Bólter en sendas fundas. El objeto cilíndrico que cuelga de sus espalda, bajo la mochila de potencia, es difícil de identificar. Podría tratarse de una carga moldeada de demolición para destruir emplazamientos reforzados o blindados. Aunque no se ven en la ilustración, este Marine Espacial puede que lleve también granadas Krak útiles para perforar objetivos pesadamente acorazados. Como Veterano, también dispone como arma secundaria de una Pistola Bólter modelo Macragge Mark II. #'Cuchillo de Combate -' La última arma del Marine Espacial, y su única arma de combate a corta distancia, es un cuchillo de combate Astartes. Esta pieza profusamente decorada, que porta un águila devocional en la guarda, una pesada empuñadura y una hoja de 50 centímetros, podría ser considerada como una espada en manos de un mortal. La hoja suele mantenerse muy afilada, y su uso principal es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También es utilizado durante las ceremonias y rituales del Capítulo, y en ocasiones son bendecidos por el Capellán de la compañía antes de la batalla. No es una bayoneta, y no puede ser acoplado al Bólter Mark IV, ya que ha de ser empuñado. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la lucha a cuchillo forman parte del entrenamiento básico de los Marines Espaciales, que siguen mejorando a través de una vida dedicada al servicio del Emperador. Historia Las servoarmaduras vieron uso mucho antes de la Era del Imperio, cuando los tecno-bárbaros que dominaban Terra durante la Era de las Contiendas las utilizaron. También fueron empleadas por los guerreros mejorados genéticamente que formaron parte de las fuerzas del Emperador durante el proceso de unificación de Terra a finales de la Era de las Contiendas, en el M30. En sus primeras encarnaciones, el traje blindado no estaba sellado por completo ni disponía de sistemas de soporte vital, ya que resultaban innecesarios al estar siendo empleadas en Terra. A lo Iargo de la historia del Imperio, las servoarmnaduras han evolucionado de muchas formas. Dicha evoilución ha venido dictada por la necesidad, las circunstancias o la recuperación de nuevos materiales y antiguas tecnologías avanzadas (arqueotecnología). Servoarmadura Mark I "Trueno" thumb|230px|Servoarmadura Mk1 'Trueno'El primer conjunto de servoarmadura creado para los Marines Espaciales fue la Servoarmadura Mark I 'Trueno', auqnue dicho nombre le fue asignado tiempo después de su creación, ya que dicho equipamiento tan solo recibía el nombre de 'servoarmadura'. Fue desarrollada a partir de las armaduras potenciadas de combate empleadas por los tecno-bárbaros que plagaban Terra a finales de la Era de las Contiendas. Fue utilizada durante la campaña del Emperador para retomar y reunir al sistema solar Terrano antes de la Gran Cruzada. No era exclusiva de los primeros Marines Espaciales ya que, de hecho, los mismos tecno-bárbaros con los que tuvo que luchar el Emperador durante la reconquista de Terra también las empleaban, y las fuerzas militares mejoradas genéticamente del Emperador las utilizaron antes incluso de que se crearan los Marines Espaciales. Sin embargo, debido a que fueron desarrolladas para combatir en un entorno terrestre, estas servoarmaduras no eran estancas y no disponían de ninguna forma de apoyo vital al usuario en el vacío. Estas servoarmaduras eran fabricadas de forma local según surgiera la necesidad, no tenían un diseño estandarizado ni uniforme, cada traje era muy diferente a los demás y sus especificaciones a veces dependían tan solo de preferencias personales. En principio, solo la parte superior del cuerpo recibía potenciación, debido en parte a que en la época de la Conquista de Terra llevada a cabo por el Emperador las armas a distancia eran difíciles de hacer debido a limitaciones tecnológicas, por lo que la fuerza del torso y los brazos de un guerrero eran su capacidad más importante. La principal sección de la armadura es el masivo torso potenciado que encerraba el tórax y los brazos. Unos cables de potencia enroscados bajo las planchas de coraza transmitían energía desde la mochila de potencia de la espalda hacia los brazos, incrementando de forma substancial la fuerza física. Ya que las luchas en Terra durante este periodo eran principalmente a corta distancia, la fuerza del torso y los brazos del guerrero eran de una importancia capital. Las piernas de la armadura no recibían potenciación alguna, aunque estaban recubiertas por un guante corporal acolchado, que en ocasiones se sustituía por simples planchas de acero. Aunque no era muy común, los guerreros mejor equipados a veces portaban grebas acorazadas y botas blindadas. Estas antiguas servoarmaduras eran mucho más ruidosas que los modelos posteriores, debido quizá a las piernas sin potenciar, lo que imposibilitaba las operaciones sigilosas mientras se utilizara este tipo de armadura. Recibe su nombre del símbolo del relámpago empleado por el Emperador durante las Guerras de Unificación en Terra, antes de que adoptara el famoso emblema del águila bicéfala conocida como Áquila Imperial durante la Gran Cruzada. El emblema da al traje el nombre por el que es conocido hoy en día, Armadura Trueno. Servoarmadura Mark II "Cruzada" thumb|left|230px|Servoarmadura Mk2 'Cruzada'La Servoarmadura Mark II fue desarrollada a finales de la Era de las Contiendas, y fue empleada durante el amanecer del Imperio por los Marines Espaciales que llevaron a cabo la Gran Cruzada del Emperador para reunir a los perdidos mundos colonizados de la Humanidad en un nuevo Imperio de la Humanidad. Tras la conquista por parte de los nuevos ejércitos de Marines Espaciales del Emperador de los principales planetas del Sistema Solar, las factorías del Adeptus Mechanicus situadas en Marte recibieron órdenes de construir una nueva y más avanzada servoarmadura para los renacidos Marines Espaciales del Emperador. Este nuevo conjunto de servoarmadura suele ser llamado "Armadura Cruzada", ya que fue diseñada teniendo en mente la inminente Gran Cruzada. Fue la primera servoarmadura totalmente sellada, lo que la hacía ideal para la conquista del espacio y para llevar a cabo operaciones en entornos de vacío. Fue diseñada como un traje acorazado completamente cerrado dotado de sistemas de soporte vital que permitían al Astartes luchar en las profundidades del espacio o en mundos alienígenas con entornos o atmósferas hostiles para la vida humana. La armadura estaba compuesta por anillos blindados microscópicos de ceramita superpuestos uno sobre otro, lo que hacía que la armadura fuera difícil y tediosa de reparar. Las placas mayores de coraza, compuestas por estos anillos microscópicos, estaban unidas entre sí para facilitar el movimiento, y la mayoría de los cables de potencia del traje estaban encerrados entre las capas de coraza. La mochila de potencia conservaba una forma similar a la existente en las servoarmaduras Mark I, pero ahora disponía de sistemas avanzados de soporte vital como purificadores de aire, sistemas de reciclaje de fluidos y dispositivos médicos de primeros auxilios, así como del suministro de energía para el traje blindado. El casco estaba fijado, pero permitía al ocupante girar la cabeza dentro del traje. Este casco contenía sistemas sensores electrónicos y cogitadores (computadores) miniaturizados que monitorizaban el campo de batalla y transmitían señales auditivas y visuales directamente a la corteza cerebral del Astartes a través de un mecanismo de retroalimentación neuronal. Esto mejoraba todavía más la ya sobrehumana capacidad de visión y audición de los Astartes, protegiéndolos a la vez de destellos cegadores o explosiones ensordecedoras. Dichos 'sentidos automáticos', junto con el resto de las mejoras internas, se convirtieron en equipamiento estándar de todos los demás modelos de servoarmadura imperial que se desarrollarían y producirían a partir de entonces. Hoy en día, estas servoarmaduras son reliquias especialmente valiosas de los pocos Capítulos que todavía disponen de uno o dos de estos trajes blindados, y aún son utilizados en algunas ceremonias y rituales formales por algunos de ellos. En algunos casos excepcionales, estas servoarmaduras han sido concedidas como equipamiento de combate a los campeones de los Capítulos. Aunque era bastante más silenciosa que la Mark I, la Armadura Cruzada no estaba tampoco pensada para el sigilo, aunque la visión de un Astartes vistiendo una de estas armaduras recuerda a los Marines Espaciales que la ven la gloria de la Gran Cruzada antes del desastre de la Herejía de Horus, e incrementa enormemente la moral de las unidades de Astartes. Servoarmadura Mark III "Hierro" thumb|Servoarmadura Mk3 'Hierro'As the Great Crusade reached the planets towards the core of the galaxy, some of the worlds encountered were the Squat homeworlds, which were not pleased to find themselves the object of a galactic conquest, Emperor of Mankind or no. The Squats' independent and stubborn nature along with the conditions of the fighting in the Squats' underground cities spurred the creation of this new armour type. High casualties suffered by the Legiones Astartes on these worlds and in other similar environments such as during boarding actions during the Great Crusade led to the development by the Adeptus Mechanicus of the Mark III model of Power Armour. The Mark III was best suited for spacecraft boarding actions and combat in confined subterranean tunnel complexes with little cover. This armour was ideally used by Space Marines when cover was minimal and combat was a matter of a simple frontal assault. Because of this pattern of Power Armour's great strength, it became known as the "Iron Armour" or Armorum Ferrum in Imperial High Gothic. The Mark III was never intended to replace the Mark II armour but instead was a specialised suit to provide heavier protection than the normal Mark II suit when fighting in conditions similar to that found on the Squat homeworlds, in mines, subterranean complexes or the tight corridors of a spacecraft. It has more frontal protection than the Mark II Armour, but the weight of the rear armour was lessened to compensate. The suit uses a heavy armoured helmet with sloping plates designed to deflect shots to the left and right, thus inspiring its name as the Iron Armour pattern. The helmet inspired the Mark IV and VI helmet designs. The wedge-shaped helmet (designed to deflect incoming fire from the front) formed the basis for the later distinctive Corvus Beak helmet of the Mark VI pattern. Iron Armour clanks and grinds with the slightest movement, making it all but useless in stealth operations. However, the presence of such an imposing and ancient suit of Power Armour is a great honour for all Space Marines and can greatly boost unit morale in combat. Servoarmadura Mark IV "Maximus" thumb|left|230px|Servoarmadura Mk4 'Maximus'As the Great Crusade reached its climax and the Imperium reached its zenith in terms of technology and strength, the Space Marine Legions found their original suits of Mark II armour wearing out. While some Legions chose to continue local production and maintenance, the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars designed a new variant, which was to be called the Mark IV or Maximus pattern since it was produced during the days of the Imperium's greatest glory. At the Mark IV stage of Power Armour development, Space Marine armour began to take on an appearance recognizable to that of contemporary Power Armour patterns, its primary change being the abandonment of the separate abutting plates of armour in favour of larger, inflexible armour casings incorporating flexible joints. This marginally reduced an Astartes' mobility but was far easier to produce and maintain, and the suit was actually lighter and provided its wearer with more overall mobility due to the lessened weight, while not reducing the actual level of protection the suit provided compared to its Mark II counterpart. Technical secrets from the Dark Age of Technology recovered on newly conquered worlds during the Great Crusade allowed the Mechanicus of Mars to develop the more efficient mark of armour, improving the quality of protection and reducing the suit's weight at the same time. Improved armouring of the suit's power cables allowed the main arm and chest power supply cables to be safely relocated to the exterior of the armour, while the use of new materials reduced the size and number of cables. The various systems contained within the suit's backpack were miniaturised and made more efficient, allowing the backpack to be smaller, lighter and to make use of an altered exhaust system that provided a shape much closer to that of the Mark VI and Mark VII patterns of armour in widespread use at the present time. The Mark IV suit's helmet was a completely new design, the basic shape inspired by the sweeping front of the Mark III. In Mark III and later versions the helmet was no longer fixed to the armour's neck plates, but moved with the wearer's head while still maintaining an environmental seal. This advancement represented the Artificers' increasing experience with neural connector gear and the new materials which flooded into the Martian workshops as the Great Crusade progressed. Mark IV Power Armour was envisioned at the time to be the ultimate and final type of Space Marine armour, able to offer the best protection in a variety of conditions. Many of the Space Marine Legions were entirely or partially re-equipped with it by the start of the Horus Heresy in the early 31st Millennium. As a result of its widespread production and use prior to and during the Horus Heresy, Mark IV suits are the most common of the pre-Heresy armour patterns still in service with the Adeptus Astartes of the late 41st Millennium. This pattern of armour is the type of Power Armour still worn by most of the original Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions, as they usually have access only to the technology they took with them into the Eye of Terror ten millennia ago. However, some Chaos Space Marines mix and match more modern pieces of armour with their ancient Mark II and Mark IV suits to replace damaged portions. Those Space Marines who have turned Renegade since the Horus Heresy obviously wear the Power Armour that was current to the era when they first turned against the Emperor. Chaos Space Marines often strip more modern pieces to upgrade their armour from the bodies of Loyalist Space Marines killed in battle. Among Loyalist Space Marines of the late 41st Millennium, being granted the right to wear a suit of this ancient form of Power Armour is a great honour and such an Astartes will be given greater respect than normal by his fellow Battle-Brothers and Space Marines from other Chapters. Servoarmadura Mark V "Herejía" thumb|230px|Servoarmadura Mk5 'Herejía'The equipping of the Legions with Mark IV armour was only partially complete when the Horus Heresy broke out. Many of the newly-equipped Legions turned against the Imperium while many of the Loyalist Legions possessed only Mark II Power Armour. With the extensive amount of war damage and constantly mobile operations that defined the warfare during the Heresy, resupply for the Loyalist Space Marines Legions' damaged equipment was difficult or impossible. This suit of Power Armour was developed by Space Marine Artificers and Techmarines as a solution to the supply problems caused by the Horus Heresy. It was manufactured from the most basic of materials, and it was easy to maintain. Almost all of its users used molecular bonding studs to hold the armour layers of plasteel and ceramite together, and these studs became a distinctive marker of this pattern of Power Armour. In time, it became traditional for the studs to be found on the head, lower legs, and left shoulder plate of the armour. Since the highly advanced Mark IV suits became so difficult to maintain, the Mark V was defined by its flexibility, as it was capable of being repaired with either new or old materials, depending upon their availability. In many cases, older, heavier power cabling was used, which created a weak point on the armour's throughout the armour's composition. To deal with this problem, many Chapters' Techmarines reinforced these suits with an extra plate of ceramite fitted over the top of the original plates with molecular bonding studs, which as noted above were responsible for the armour's distinctive appearance. Due to the sub-standard materials used in the construction of this armour variant, the Mark V had a tendency to over-heat quickly, and many Space Marines had to endure sub-standard performance by turning down the power output of their backpack to prevent intolerable heat build-ups. The helmet appears to be an early version of the Mark VII helmet derived from a modification of the Mark IV helmet, although it is significantly more primitive in its design. After the Heresy, most examples of this pattern of Power Armour were dismantled and used for spare or replacement parts with other patterns of armour as the Chapters who emerged from the Heresy perhaps did not want to be reminded of those dark days of civil war and betrayal. However, this pattern of armour is still commonplace among the Traitor Legions of Chaos. Heresy Armour carries memories and allusions to the Imperium's darkest hour, but also its greatest victory and the Emperor's Ascension. Other Astartes will offer a wearer of this pattern of Power Armour solemn respect. But members of the Inquisition, who know that this pattern of armour is particularly common among Chaos Space Marines, will be instinctively suspicious of any Astartes with such a close connection to the Traitor Legions. Servoarmadura Mark VI "Corvus" thumb|left|230px|Servoarmadura Mk6 'Corvus' This classic Power Armour variant can be traced back to the time of the Horus Heresy during which it was developed as a proper replacement for the Mark IV armour by the Adeptus Mechanicus and is still commonly used even in contemporary Space Marine Chapters. It is characterized by the beak-like muzzle on the helmet and a molecular bonding studded auto-reactive shoulder plate on the left shoulder of the armour. The Mark VI suit, much like the Mark V, was intended to extremely easy to repair and maintain by Space Marine Legions engaged in the constant warfare of the Heresy. It was built with dual technology circuits that allowed the easy replacement of rare or sophisticated parts with more common or basic alternatives with no degeneration in protection or performance. It also included new fail-safes such as duplicate power cabling. The left shoulder plate, which usually took the brunt of enemy fire, retained the molecular bonding studs found on the Mark V variant so as to be more easily replaceable. The Mark VI pattern of Power Armour is the lightest form of the technology and has gained a reputation among Space Marine Techmarines as having the smoothest fit between its moving parts, despite the complete interchangeability with the Mark VII pattern of armour. This small difference means that Mark VI suits are often fitted with Jump Packs and used by Assault Marines, even if they still use a Mark VII helmet. The beak or muzzle led fans to nickname this variant "Womble armour" or "Beakie armour", and a dictionary of the Orkish language in the 2nd Edition Ork Codex referred to Space Marines as "beakies". This armour represents the style of the first Space Marine models released by Games Workshop in the 1980's and did not get its Mark VI terminology until after models with the Mark VII styling were released. Servoarmadura Mark VII "Aquila" o "Imperator" thumb|230px|Servoarmadura Mk7 'Águila'/'Imperator'This version of basic Power Armour was also known as Imperator Armour. It is the contemporary variant of Power Armour most commonly used by the Space Marine Chapters of the Imperium. Mark VII armour was developed during the last stages of the Horus Heresy, and remains in use as the most common form of Power Armour more than 10,000 standard years later. It represents the final major development of Mark VI armour. While the final battle for Mars was underway with the Traitor Legions during their invasion of the Solar System, the Imperium realised the planet would eventually be lost. Adeptus Mechanicus armour development teams were transferred to Terra to continue their tasks, incorporating their latest work into the armour type that would become the Mark VII. As Mars fell to Horus, the new type of armour began reaching the Loyalist Space Marines on Terra and Luna. The Mark VII armour is characterised by the grim looking Vox caster (external vocalizer) on the faceplate, and the plastron displaying the Imperial Aquila or the Space Marine honour known as the Imperialis (a winged skull), which has given the armour different names such as Armorum Imperator ("Emperor's Armour") or Aquila Armour ("Aquila" being the name of the two-headed eagle which symbolizes the Imperium of Man). During the Great Crusade, the Emperor had decreed that only the Emperor's Children Legion could wear the Imperial Aquila, the symbol of the Imperium and the Emperor himself, upon their chest plates, as a sign of the great respect he held for the Emperor's Children and their Primarch Fulgrim's quest for perfection. But once the Emperor's Children allowed themselves to be corrupted by Slaanesh, the Emperor decreed as the Traitor Legions' final assault began upon the Solar System that every Loyalist Astartes was now worthy of bearing the Aquila upon his breast. As the Mark VII is a further development of the technologies introduced in the Mark VI, both have a great deal in common, and parts from one pattern of armour are readily interchangeable with parts from the other in Space Marine Armouries. A Mark VI helmet, for example, would fit straight onto a Mark VII suit, with no need for any reengineering by the Techmarines and Artificers. Servoarmadura Mark VIII "Errante" thumb|left|230px|Servoarmadura Mk8 'Errante'The Mark VIII Errant pattern is an update to the Aquila Mark VII pattern armour, the first suit of new Power Armour produced by the Imperium since the Horus Heresy, thus illustrating the extreme stagnation of Mankind's science and technology over the past ten millennia since the fall of Horus and the Ascension of the Emperor. Mark VIII armour is distinguished by a raised collar or gorget at the front, and enhanced armoured plating for the Mark VII's torso power cables which were vulnerable to weapons fire. The new pattern also addressed the vulnerability issues of the Mark VII's neck joint, which had been know to act as a "shell-trap", (a round could hit the chest armour and deflect up into the neck joint). The new gorget required a new helmet design, which caused problems for backward compatibility with the earlier helmet types, which cannot be easily fitted to a Mark VIII neck joint without extensive modification. Mark VIII armour has gone into only limited production thus far, and is seen in limited numbers on the battlefields of the late 41st Millennium. Full versions of this armour are almost never seen; however, it is common to find parts of it being used by Space Marine officers, Sergeants and Veterans on the battlefield as a sign of their rank and the appearance of the Mark VIII has taken on an air of authority among the Astartes. The Mark VIII is not widespread in the Imperium yet and it will take quite a few centuries before the Forge Worlds of the Imperium have brought every Chapter up to the new standard. Adaptabilidad One design feature of Power Armour patterns Mark VI through Mark VIII is their extreme ruggedness and high level of adaptability; it is fairly common within most Space Marine Chapters to see a suit combining parts originally created for three or four different patterns of suits, salvaged from dead Battle-Brothers on the battlefield. Mark VII armour, in particular, was created with this simple modularity in mind. The many different Loyalist Space Marine Chapters of the present utilise all these different Power Armour patterns in differing ratios. Some choose to equip their Astartes with the most advanced patterns of armour available to them, while others cherish the older patterns and seek to maintain them for as long as possible in a combat-ready state. It should be noted that the Mark I, II and III patterns of Power Armour are no longer in general usage by any Chapter's Battle Companies and are extremely rare relics of any Chapter lucky enough to still possess a complete suit of these types, though the Mark II and Mark III can be seen with slightly greater frequency among the Chaos Space Marines of the Traitor Legions. The Consecrators Chapter, one of the Successor Chapters of the Dark Angels that inherited much of the original Dark Angels Legion's equipment during the Second Founding, will actually avoid the use of any suits newer than the Mark VI, and thus appears on the field as a Space Marine Legion from the legendary days of the Horus Heresy. In many cases, only sections or portions of the more ancient patterns of armour remain, adapted to fit with more recent suits of Mark VI or Mark VII armour. However, even a single shoulder plate or gauntlet that has seen millennia of service and countless battles is a treasured relic of a Chapter that brings much honour to the Astartes who has earned the right to wear it. La costumbre de ir sin casco It is fairly common to see a Space Marine in combat without his helmet, especially among sergeants and officers, and many Astartes choose to remove their helmet when there is no immediate danger present. Despite the added risk this practice presents, or perhaps because of that added danger, many Astartes see this practice as an honourable act of courage and even defiance to the Emperor's enemies. The absence of a helmet does mean that the Astartes loses the Autosenses that are housed within his armour, so those Space Marines who favour this custom often utilize earpieces or ocular enhancement devices, either as temporary additions or bionic replacements. Additionally, to insure a correct environmental seal, some of the proper rituals must be followed, which can take several more minutes. In addition to the loss of their suit's Autosenses, a Space Marine who chooses not to wear his helmet in combat cannot take advantage of the suit's environmental and life support systems, which means that this custom cannot be indulged in during combat in a vacuum or a hostile atmosphere. When the helmet is off, the suit's Vox link, while still usable through transceivers implanted in the armour's collar, can provide audio transmission only instead of the pictographic and videographic transmissions that are also possible when the helmet is worn. However, an Astartes commanding his fellow Battle-Brothers in the field will often find their respect and unit cohesion enhanced due to the pride they take in their leader's unflinching willingness to face increased risk. thumb|left|230px|El Hermano de Batalla Titus, de los [[Ultramarines]]Of course, if a major fire-fight does break out or an Astartes unit enters an area of a hostile environment, putting one's helmet on as quickly as possible may be the only prudent course. While the proper battle-prayers and rituals for donning a complete suit of Power Armour usually take a considerable amount of time, it is possible to replace a helmet quickly when the need is urgent. After the helmet is replaced, it make take a few more minutes for the suit's Autosenses and full Vox link to become available, as the armour's Machine Spirit takes time to reactivate after an abrupt reawakening. Additionally, to insure a correct environmental seal, some of the proper rituals must be followed, which can take several more minutes. Amongst the Astartes, it is the Space Wolves who are the most fervent practitioners of this custom. In their case, it is no mere show of courage as the Canis Helix gifts them with a preternaturally acute sense of smell, rivalling that of natural wolves or trained scent-hounds. Many Space Wolves are able to follow their targets, or the very flow of battle, thanks to minute changes in scent when fighting helmetless. The Space Wolves consider the added risk of a well-placed sniper shot to the head acceptable when equated with the ability to scent ambushes or the very moment an enemy will break or charge. This habit of gaining information about a situation by scent is so natural to the Space Wolves that many feel sligthly disoriented and claustrophobic when forced by circumstances to don their helmets. Otras servoarmaduras imperiales Although Power Armour is most closely associated with the Adeptus Astartes, it is also used by the Sisters of Battle and some more martial-minded Inquisitors of all three Ordos. However, the Sisters of Battle and Inquisitors who use Power Armour do not possess the Black Carapace gene-seed organ implant, and so can not be directly linked to the suit's advanced movement enhancement and fire control systems in the way Space Marines are, which decreases the armour's effectiveness. Some high-ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Machine Cult, use Power Armour. Enginseers of the Imperial Guard use it to protect them from enemy fire as they tend to the Machine Spirit of the Guard's vehicles. Armadura de Exterminador Tactical Dreadnought Armour, more often called Terminator Armour, is one of the strongest forms of personal Power Armour in existence and it is the heaviest and most resilient model the Imperium of Man has to offer. It was developed for a mid-range of uses between true Dreadnought Armour and standard Power Armour. It is composed of a Ceramite/Plasteel alloy exoskeleton with servo-assisted interfaces that link into the user's own neurological and muscular systems to enhance movement. It is able to withstand tremendous punishment, and serves as a solid heavy-weapons platform in open-field combat. Due to its size, it is best deployed in close quarters such as the corridors of a starship, where the standard-issue storm bolter can be most effective. The elite 1st Company of each Space Marine Chapter uses Terminator Armour, and only those Astartes who earn the "Crux Terminatus" are permitted to wear this precious and rare model of Power Armour. Servoarmadura Aegis The elite Grey Knights Space Marines who serve the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus as its Chamber Militant wear Aegis Armour, a type of Power Armour that is incredibly well-crafted, anointed and inscribed with prayers and wards, ritually consecrated and psychically charged to protect its users from the psychic powers and sorcery of Chaos-worshipping Heretics and daemons. The suits are generally based on components from Mark VI, VII and VIII Power Armour designs, with a modified helmet design that is reminiscent of the Mark III. Armadura Artesanal Artificer Armour is the name given to individualized and heavily modified suits of Power Armour provided only to Space Marines who have proven themselves worthy of the honour, such as company Captains, members of the Chapter Master's Honour Guard, or particularly skilled Veterans of the 1st Company or the various company Command Squads. Though Artificer Armour and Power Armour are similar in appearance, Artificer Armour is as far beyond standard Power Armour as Power Armour is beyond the Carapace Armour used by the soldiers of the Imperial Guard. Ingeniously designed damage control mechanisms and superdense materials allow most suits of Artificer Armour to offer a much greater degree of protection than standard Power Armour, even rivaling that offered by Terminator Armour in some cases. Artificer Armour cannot, however, make use of weapons as powerful as those available to Astartes in Terminator Armour. A suit of Artificer Armour is an extremely valuable relic for a Space Marine Chapter and will usually have belonged to the Chapter's greatest heroes. Many elements of the suit will have been replaced or repaired over the long years and its heraldry altered for each wearer, but it is still held to be the same suit of armour and so is venerated for its history. Techmarines also wear a form of Artificer Armour. These suits are rarely as old and venerated as the others possessed by the Chapter, but are essentially suits of Power Armour that have been heavily modified and improved by several generations of Techmarines. Such suits usually contain a vast array of mechanical interfaces and built-in servo-tools to aid a Techmarine in his duties for the Chapter. Servoarmadura Sororitas The Militant Orders of the Adepta Sororitas, better known as the Sisters of Battle, use a lighter, less bulky version of Power Armour. This armour does not increase the strength of the wearer to match that of the Space Marines, but does provide the same level of ballistic and energy pulse protection. Servoarmadura Rúnica de los Lobos Espaciales The Space Wolves Space Marines grant valiant members of their Chapter specially crafted suits of Power Armour inscribed with psychic Runes of Protection by the Space Wolf Rune Priests (essentially that unusual Chapter's unique Librarians). These runes provide the wearer of Runic Armour with an enhanced defence against psychic attacks. This armour is created by the Space Wolves Chapter's Iron Priests (Techmarines) and officially codified by the Adeptus Mechanicus as the Mark XII Lupio pattern, though the suits can look like any of the standard patterns of Power Armour described above, though because of their antiquity, many of these suits are earlier patterns than the Mark VI. Servoarmadura del Caos thumb|[[Marines Espaciales del Caos|marine Espacial del Caos llevando una servoarmadura con elementos mezclados de varios modelos]]At the time of the Horus Heresy in the 31st Millennium, Mark II Crusade pattern Power Armour had all but disappeared from the Astartes Legions, replaced by the much improved Mark IV Maximus pattern, with the exception of those Legions still fighting on the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy. Even so, during the fierce battles to come both sides were forced to reinstate older marks of Power Armour to replace their losses as well as scavenging and cannibalising armour from the battlefields. The armour of the Traitor Legions that fled into the Eye of Terror still reflects these turbulent times, often featuring distinctive studded and rivetted plasteel plates rather than the smooth ceramite of the later designs. Exposed power cables remain a common feature of Chaos Power Armour and most Chaos Space Marines individualise their armour with crests, horns, skulls and chains. Quite often, a Chaos Space Marine's Power Armour will have been altered by long exposure to the Warp. It may have sprouted spines or bony ridges, be covered in a layer of scales, or flicker with arcane and corsucating energies. The competition for new or replacement armour parts is fierce amongst the Traitor Legions. Chaos Space Marines who have only recently become Renegades may have armour that has changed hardly at all from their former Chapter's standard livery, except for the deliberate defilement or removal of badges or symbols of allegiance to the Emperor of Mankind. Some Chaos Space Marines thus possess suits of the advanced Mark VIII Errant pattern armour, which is much coveted by other Traitor Marines and can earn the wearer greater prestige among the Forces of Chaos. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * White Dwarf nº 129 (Edición inglesa). * Cómo Pintar Marines Espaciales. * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (5ª Edición). * Deathwatch: Rites of Battle (Juego de Rol). * Imperial Armour III. * Codex: Cazadores de Brujas (3ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (6ª Edición). * Codex: Caballeros Grises (5ª Edición). Categoría:Equipamiento de los Marines Espaciales Categoría:Artículos para traducir